universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Monarchy
Republic of Monarchy This republic was founded on Corsica. Devloped in 1912; the purpose was to bring nations together. This republic was short lived but, it never died; instead they became dormant. Till now ,2012, they have stayed that way. But for to long has it been in the same state. With a new Chancelor, a young ambitious one, we resufaced. Now our old ways will become new and, with a new sword forged we shall bring peace to the world. Due to the conotation of this word that it is most used in you might think it will be a republic of kings but, there is another deffinition for monarchy it can also means kingdoms or nations. Our goal: We have only one goal in mind, to bring peace. This ,however, does not mean we will not engage in war.for "If you wish for peace understand war." (B. H. Liddel Hart) ''Current News '' Trenton is where the capital building of RoM is located. Commisioned by the President of Trenton. Trenton is also creating a militia training acedemy 1/3 of these troops will be donated to the RoM Royal Army. ''Joined Nations '' United Settlements of Corsica 'Goverment Ranks' Chancelor-This man is the president so to speak anyone who holds this position(unless by default) will hold most of the power Minor Chancelor-This position will be held by Colten555(charter chancelor) he is not to do anything unless the chancelor become to powerfull then he will only hold power till the chancelor and his faction, if any, is terminated. Senator-This would be the president or main power holder of a nation. Representative-This would be a people chosen rep. for a settlement Current Ranks Chancelor-Colten555(Default) Minor Chancelor-Colten555(permanet) Senators-None Representatives-none 'Power of the Chancelor' The Chancelor cannot be removed from office unless: Minor Chancelor takes over, Impeechment by Republic,Voted out of position by Senate. The Chancelor may declare war he cannot however deploy forces unless a 2/3 vote of the action is agreed by the Senate and Reps. Chancelor may move to start bills(tax laws) rights, agreements, and force deployment. The Chancelor at anytime may create an army. The Chancelor may pull as much money as he needs from RoM treasury, with purpose.Chancelor can create trade agreements. The Chancelor can also terminate trade agreements after 40 days.Chancelor may create Alligances. 'Power of the Senate' The Senate is the head of decisions. The Senate can choose to go to war if everyone agrees. They can vote and move for new Chancelors, bills, rights, agreements, and movements(anything that doesn't fall under the other catogories) 'Power of the Reresentatives' They can move for trade agreements. 'Duties of Goverment' Duties of the Chancelor Monthly reports of events, if any. Active 5 days of the week. Duties of Senators Active 3 days out of the week. Weekly report of events. Reps. Active 1 day of the week 'Republic of Monarchy Royal Army' No army is in effect as of now. Also there is no reserve forces no vechicles are created or military bases. Category:EOEP1